the way that it was meant to be
by morethan1dimension
Summary: this is going to be a brian/michael just so you are aware..and just so you know the rating may change..it depends how dirty i can get. its a US qaf btw
1. the beginning

THE BEGINNING  
  
"Fuck you Brian." Michael broke the silence in Brian's apartment. A buzzer went off right as Michael was about to leave.  
  
"You're right," Brian added to his friend's previous comment, "someone is just about to fuck me." Brian opened the door to let his sex partner in and his best friend of 16 years out. However, Mikey was not quite through with his "best friend" just yet. As the bronzed skinned, built man made his was over to Brian and started to lick his neck up and down Michael continued.  
  
"I have put up with your shit for 16 years. I have stuck up, covered, AND taken care of you and I just can't anymore. I'm moving on with my life and getting rid of you like I should have done years ago."  
  
Putting on the cold-hearted façade like always, Brian just stood there stone-faced and only paid attention to the man who was caressing his body begging for entrance.  
  
"And that is what I am going to do now. Good luck taking care of your self cause God knows I'm not doing it anymore."  
  
He turned around and placed his hand on the doorknob. Before exiting, he turned to his former best friend.  
  
"Goodbye Brian."  
  
He finally got the courage to step out that door. Once outside of the apartment he went and sat on the stairwell and covered his face in his hands. As he is sitting there with tears running down his face he let out a small whimper. "I love you Brian. Be careful."  
  
Inside Brian had continued to stare at the door. His life just wasn't complete with his Mikey there but he never saw that. He never admitted it anyway. Emmett, Melanie, and Lindsey all saw it, and even Ted, though he hated that thought. Why couldn't Brian see? Instead, he made it over to the bedroom with the complete stranger. As they undressed each other, all that Brian could think about was Mike. This wasn't a first.  
  
Outside Michael continued to sit there motionless. He always promised himself, and his mother, that he would never let Brian get to him like this. However, this is not the first time that Brian has made him cry. He has loved Brian more than himself ever since they met in high school. Michael was being the naïve, shy boy that he was and Brian had walked his tough self over to him. Michael was sitting in the nurse's office with an ice pack on his eye and Brian had come in for his daily dose of medicine. Brian approached him and simply said, "Hey, what did you get into a fight with?"  
  
All Michael could do was stutter. Though what he was thinking was completely different. Brian looked so good to him. He had on kakhi pants and a tight black shirt. "He can't like men," Mike silently thought to himself. "He's just too perfect." Dammit, he still is perfect. If he wasn't he wouldn't have men flocking all over him. And he did turn out to be gay.  
  
Michael continued to think outloud. "Fuck Brian! Why do I love you."  
  
His thought was cut short by the noise of the door to Brian's loft opening. He went around the corner until he was no longer visible.  
  
"I said get out." Brian's voice boomed. "You're just not what I'm looking for at the moment. Have a wonderful night." He said this with his typical evil smile plastered on his face with sarcasm in every word. He rolled his eyes and slammed the door in the man's face.  
  
The man stood there confused but then stormed down the stairs, coming to a halt when he spotted Michael squeezed in a corner.  
  
"Why the fuck are you still here?" he asked.  
  
"I..um." he was at a loss of words.  
  
"Are you Mikey?" he asked the scared, vulnerable man.  
  
"Yea, that's me, why?"  
  
"Well that asshole just was moaning YOUR name when I was the one sucking him. Why the hell he would want you instead of me, don't understand. I at least thought this Mikey he screwed in his head would be hot."  
  
The man kept on going down the stairs, rather quickly too. Michael was left there in disbelief. So many options were running through his head. He wanted to go back there and just pull Brian into a long awaited kiss but that's not Brian. Should he tell him what he knows or just pretend that he heard nothing?  
  
He finally took his first step after about 5 minutes of debating which direction he would go in. 


	2. the next step

THE NEXT STEP  
  
Before he knew it, Michael was out the door of the apartment building. He just could not deal with the reality that Brian might actually love him. He just had to leave a cool down for a bit. Though he knew what he really wanted to do was turn right back around and go see Brian. However, he knew he had to go against his heart and leave. First of all, he knew he would just be setting himself up for hurt because Brian would never tone down and stick with one person. But this was his Mikey. Could he be an exception? Only Brian knows deep down in his confused heart. Second of all, he loved David and David loved him. He couldn't tell David that he was in love with Brian and pretty much admit that he was right all along. And plus he DIDN'T love Brian. He is just in shock that Brian put his best friend first. That's all they were best friends. All of those long stares and kisses when they were upset were just because they were best friends and always have been. They cared for each other on a friend basis. They could never be lovers. But why then could Michael not continue walking down the street? And why was Brian laying on his bed staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever?  
  
Michael did not get very far away from the building. In fact he had completely stopped and was leaning against it. He was torn completely. He wanted to go back up there and be with Brian and just tell him how much he has always loved him and then have Brian kiss his forehead and tell him that he loved him too. These were all dreams.  
  
The troubled man stood there with his head hung down thinking and debating the thoughts flying through his mind. He had blocked the rest of the world out until he saw a shadow in front of him. As his eyes came up from his distressed position, he saw the beautiful man that he happened to love.  
  
"Hi. I'm going out of town for the weekend." David says. "You weren't at home so this is where I figured I would find you."  
  
He doesn't sound angry, but he has that tone in his voice that tells Michael "you're always running to him and wanting to be with him." This makes him especially uneasy even though he knows that David trusts him. Though, the thing is, now that he hears that his boyfriend is leaving he feels guilty because he senses a rush of relief go through him. After hearing this about Brian calling HIS name out when having sex with another man, he doesn't know if he can trust himself.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
Michael then realizes that he has yet to respond to David's words and snaps his head up.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Um.ok" was all he had to come back with.  
  
"Did you even hear anything I just told you?"  
  
"Oh.uh-huh, I did."  
  
David kindly places his hand on his love's shoulder only to feel him jolt away quickly.  
  
He asks with care, "What's wrong with you baby?"  
  
"NOTHING!" he cries out. "Nothing," repeated in a quieter, more insecure voice. "David, I need to ask you something." He looks up into his beautiful eyes.  
  
"Sure, anything." He says with a tone of understanding in his voice.  
  
Michael then asks the question without any hesitation. "What do you have against Brian?" He can sense the coldness shoot through his boyfriend's heart as his eyes turn from caring to irate. However, he does not take back the question. He waits for a response because the rest of their relationship could depend on it.  
  
"What do I have against him? The question is what don't I have against him. He is a fucking self-centered prick who will never give a shit about anyone. He only has the ability to care for himself, which is nothing special. He's a miserable person but he deserves to be that way. People like him have no right to be happy. And is trying to win you from me. He has to get over the fact that you're mine and he will never have you as long as he lives, which probably won't be long." With these last words, he moves into Michael and attempts to kiss his lips. He, in reply, backs further away from him because he does not even want David near him after that.  
  
"I can not believe you." He says this while nodding his head disgracefully. He has lost control of his temper and is now shouting. "I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!" David looks hurt and is not looking forward to the words that Michael has in store for him.  
  
"He happens to be my best friend and I happen to love him. I'll love him more than I will EVER love you. And that is where you are wrong. Yes, Brian might be an ass at times but you know what? I know there is more than that in him. He is a person with a great heart that he just hides. All of his actions have good intentions. I love him and you're the one who will never have me, EVER again." He stops at a loss of breath from the deadly words he just spoke. They both stand there for a moment in silence, Michael rejuvenating what he just said, trying to believe it and David glaring at Michael like his heart has just been crushed and hammered into the ground.  
  
  
  
"I should have seen this coming. But when he breaks your heart don't you DARE come crying to me. We're through Michael. Come get your stuff this weekend when I'm away. Goodbye." At this David turned around and walked out of Michael's life. In a way, it was the best thing for both of them. Michael felt bad and was upset but still all he could think about was Brian.  
  
He turned around in the other direction just wanting to go for a long walk since he had no home to go to anyway. As soon as he turned, he saw the shadow of his love in the moonlight. They both just stared at each other without moving for quite a few moments. Now was Brian's chance to tell him how he felt but could not do it in words. Still without saying anything, Brian approached his Mikey. As they were less than inches apart, Brian stared into Michael's eyes. Like usual, Michael looked scared and Brian looked angry. Finally, he grabbed the back of his best friend's neck and pulled him into the most passionate kiss that both of them have ever experienced. After what seemed to be too short, they pulled apart for air. After they caught their breath Michael was the first to speak.  
  
"How long were you standing there for?"  
  
"Long enough to know that I love you." They both were shocked to hear those words come out of Brian's mouth.  
  
Those words were so simple yet the most exasperating thing that has ever heard. All of his dreams had finally come true and are now reality. They both just stood outside with their foreheads rested up against each other's, the happiest that they have ever been. 


End file.
